Akane, Be Okay!
by Kawauso-chan
Summary: What happens when Akane becomes devastatingly sick? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AkaneGetsSick

Ranma was sitting down at the dining table, noisily eating his breakfast. Kasumi was in the kitchen making breakfast, and Nabiki was at the table with Ranma. Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo were out in the backyard playing a game of chinese checkers.

"Akane! Breakfast is ready, please come down," shouted Kasumi.

Akane was in her room, sitting against the wall clutching her stomach. She was groaning and in pain.

"Um, yeah. I'll be down in a-a minute."

Akane winced. Her stomach hurt horribly. _But __I __have __to __go __to __school __today__..._

She then stood up with determination and began to change into her school clothes. _I__'__m __not __going __to __let __Ranma __see __me __like __this__, __he__'__ll __make __fun __of __me__..._

All of a sudden she got horribly dizzy and fell against the wall.

_What __was __that__... _she thought, _I __need __to __go __down__- _Akane then began to cough, and she saw her hands tremble. _Oh__, __it__'__s __nothing__. _She thought.

Ranma was impatiently waiting for Akane downstairs. He had already eaten his breakfast. He was standing at the door, tapping his foot. He saw Akane begin to descend the stairs.

"Hey Akane!" he then paused and took a closer look at her, "are you okay?"

He noticed her trembling hands, and her snow-white skin. She looked drowsy and cold.

"You want breakfast?"

"No. Not hungry," replied Akane weakly.

"Well, okay."

Ranma let her walk out first. He then noticed how her walk was very uncertain, and weak.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine," replied Akane in a raspy voice.

"Okay..." replied Ranma uncertainly.

They both arrived at school, and Akane was increasingly becoming worse. Her eyes had become bloodshot and glazed, and her temperature was rapidly rising. Ranma was worried.

"Hey I can call the nurse over if you want," Ranma offered to Akane. She just shoke her head and kept walking.

Akane and Ranma made it to class just in time for the first bell to ring. Ranma kept glancing over at Akane, who kept coughing and trembling. Today was the day of their Social Studies project presentations. Akane was marked to go first. _I__'__ll __get __the __presentation __over __with __and __then __I__'__ll __ask __to __go __home__, _Akane thought.

She waited for her name to be called to go up.

"Akane Tendo, please present your project for me," stated the teacher.

Akane stood up, and began to walk to the white board. All of a sudden she began to sway. Everything became slow-motion, and small black dots littered her eyes. She felt her legs give-way. _Oh__... __no__... _she thought. The last she saw was Ranma jumping to catch her before she hit the hard floor.

Akane was caught by Ranma. He ran to the infirmary, panic was surging through him. He burst through the infirmary door-

"I don't know what happened! Akane just j-just..."

The nurse looked at Ranma carefully. She then instructed him to put Akane down on one of the pale-yellow beds, and to then go back to class.

"You're in too much of a panic, Ranma."

"B-but Akane!" Ranma sputtered.

"Put her down on the bed and I will tend to her."

Ranma reluctantly did so. For the first time he realized how terribly hot she was, and how she was shivering from cold. He then realized the small details... not wanting to eat breakfast, swaying, trembling, coughing... she was sick. _I__'__m __so __stupid__! __Why __didn__'__t __I __realize __it __before__?_ He thought.

**To****Be****Continued****!**


	2. Chapter 2

Akane, Be Okay! Ch.2

It was already after school hours. Akane sat on the infirmary bed, looking sickly out the open window. Ranma sat across from her, yelling.

"What is with you!? Why wouldn't you tell me you weren't feeling good!"

"Why should I have told you?! You wouldn't care anyway."

Ranma was tooken aback by Akanes cold comment. He looked at her, bewildered. Ranma went around the bed to face Akane. He placed both his hands down on the bed with force and, Akane, in fear edged away from Ranma.

"Who do you think brought you here? Huh!?"

Ranma jumped out the open window. Akane shakily got up to her feet, and saw Ranma running away torwards the school gate.

"Wait, Ranma..."

Akane sighed, and slumped back onto her bed._ I say the worst things at the worst moments... don't I Akane?_

At that moment the nurse opened Akane's separative curtain.

"Unfortunately, Akane, we're going to have to transfer you to the hospital.

Akanes heart stopped.

"The, h-hospital!?"

"Yes. We can't diagnose your sickness, so we are required to send you there. Don't be worried Akane, we will figure this out."

Akane stared at the nurse blankly, trying to reason different options.

"Can't I see Dr. Tofu? In fact, I want to see him!"

The nurse sighed, and gave a weary response.

"He is a town doctor, we are required by law to send you to the hospital. We have already contacted your father, and an ambulance will be downstairs for you, so please get ready, okay?"

Akane had no words._ An ambulance? How serious is this?_  
She numbly nodded her head in acceptance, stood up, and began to walk to the stairs. Many classmates came out to wish her health, but all she could think of was what was wrong with her.

She opened the front door, and outside was a stretcher and a clean white ambulance. A crowd had gathered to see what was the commotion. The moment Akane stepped into view, the crowd murmured, and a few heads went down in sympathy. I'm fine was what Akane wanted to say, but when she was told to get into the stretcher and a fluid feed and air mask was put onto her, panic began to rise.

"What is this?" Akane demanded. A woman paramedic answered her.

"We're afraid you have a, um, quite strange sickness. Just trust us, you will be fine as long as you cooperate with us."

"WHAT?!" Akane yelled.

The nurse was outside the ambulance, looking sympathetically at her. _She lied to me_... Akane thought. The ambulance started, and the sirens wailed sharply.  
All of a sudden Akane's eye lids became very heavy, and everything became slow motion. She was screaming inside but nothing came out. All she saw were paramedics frantically yelling and attaching more wires to her arms. Then everything went blurry, then black.

Ranma sat in the living room of the Tendo house watching T.V, loudly snacking on some chips. He was disturbed by a frantic Mr. Tendo and , and a distraught Nabiki and Kasumi.

"What now," Ranma said, rolling his eyes.

"Akanes in the hospital!" Mr. Saotome said.

"My baby girl!" Mr. Tendo exclaimed, pointing at himself. Tears streamed down his face.

Ranma froze. Akane... in the h-hospital?

"Are you sure?" Ranma said. He didn't want to believe it.

"I'm more than sure boy!" Mr. Saotome yelled. He was opening the door for the others.

Ranma jumped to his feet. He dashed out the door after the others. He soon caught up to them, and passed them. He ran faster than ever before. _No... Akane you better be joking you stupid baka... _

Ranma skidded into the hospital waiting room, and went straight to the desk clerk.

"I, I need..." Ranma took a deep breath; he was panting from running so hard with no break, "I need Akane."

The clerk directed him to a room in the special care unit, room 125 to be exact. Ranma felt tears welling up in his eyes. _She's in the special care unit_? He ran through the hospital franticly.

Ranma reached room 125, and carefully opened the door. He was scared to see what was behind it. Was Akane disfigured? Did she get her arm amputated? No. He was surprised (and relieved)-Akane was lying in a bed, motionless. Her face was placid, and tired.

A doctor appeared from a small entrance on the side of the room, and greeted Ranma. The doctor was most likely a French man. His hair was a dirty blond, and his voice had a faint accent.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Baudoin, nice to meet you. I presume your Ranma?"

Ranma looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know my name?"

Dr. Baudoin chuckled.

"Akane was saying your name. I'm guessing you're her lover, no?"

Ranma blushed.

"W-what!? N-no we're not lovers uh-uh no way," Ranma said urgently. Dr. Baudoin simply chuckled.

"So, um when will she wake-up?" Ranma asked.

Dr. Baudoin looked at him, then at Akane.

"Well, she is in a coma, so I am not sure."

Ranma's heart skipped a beat.

"A-a coma?"** To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

Akane, Be Okay! Ch.3

Ranma sat with a thud in the the doctors rolly chair. Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome and the other two Tendo sisters walked in, made pale by Ranma's depressed stature.

"Is Akane okay?" Ranma heard Kasumi ask.

Dr. Baudoin nervously chuckled, and then shared the news.

"W-what!?" Mr. Tendo exclaimed, "my darling Akane!"

"She still hasn't been diagnosed. However her coma isn't life-threatening. It is most likely a result of severe mental shock." Mr. Baudoin remarked, cocking his head in Akanes direction. Ranma turned and faced the back of Dr. Baudoin.

_Severe __or __not __severe__... _Ranma thought, _she__'__s __still __in __a __coma__!_

Ranma then stood up, and joined the others. At that moment, Cologne and Shampoo walked in.

"We heard," Shampoo said sympathetically, "we hope she okay. Grandma came to help."

Cologne hopped on her stick to Akanes side. Ranma rushed over to see what Cologne had to say.

"Hmmm, interesting..." Cologne put her hand on Akane's head, checked her temples, and pushed down on her stomach.

"What is it!?" Ranma exclaimed. His patience was wearing thin.

"She has what I had feared. Foreign Ghost Syndrome."

Ranma stepped back. What was that? It sounded horrible!

Cologne, as if reading Ranma's thoughts, replied to his question.

"It is a very old form of assault. An "enemy" or someone of the nature sends a soul or spirit into the body of another. If sent with bad wishes, it can cause great harm to the victim."

Ranma stared at Cologne, stunned.

"T-thats not possible," Ranma stuttered, "ghosts aren't real."

Cologne shook her head.

"And that ghost cat wasn't?"

Ranma shivered at the memory.

"But why Akane?!" Ranma spluttered.

"It is obviously meant to hurt Akane and you. So I would keep an eye out, we all are."

Ranma sat back down on the doctors rolly chair, and Dr. Baudois approached him.

"Listen, it's fine. Your taking this much to seriously. She is most likely in a state of shock-nothing life-threatening."

_Yeah, I'd be fine if I knew she wasn't possessed. _"I-I guess," Ranma said instead.

Dr. Baudois raised his voice, and announced to the group that Akane was to be left alone so she could rest in peace.

"Visit tomorrow if you like," Dr. Baudois said, raising his eye-brows at Ranma. Ranma blushed, and walked quicker out of the room. He stole one glance at the sleeping Akane before the doctor could close the door.

The next day Ranma stayed home from school. He decided to visit Akane.

"I'm going out!" Ranma announced to the Tendo household. He was down stairs, just finishing his breakfast. Nabiki looked up from her breakfast, and smiled.

"Oh really? Are you going to visit-"

Ranma quickly nodded his head in approval (even though Nabiki hadn't finished asking), and bolted out the door.

_I hope she woke up..._ Ranma thought. He skidded down alleyways and crowded streets, till he reached the hospital. The lady at the counter recognized him, and directed him to a different room-room 367, a normal room not in the special care unit.

Ranma felt himself sigh in relief. _She had to wake up, _he thought.

He reached the room, and a smiling Dr. Baudois greeted him.

"She's awake!" Dr. Baudois said in a small cheer. Ranma simply grinned, and approached the bed, which was blocked by a pale yellow curtain. He pushed it aside, and saw Akane- a _different _Akane.

She had somehow got a hold of a deep oxblood colored lipstick, and her eyes were elegantly decorated with black eyeshadow. She sat straight, with her hands placed lady-like on her lap.

"Akane, you feeling alright?" Ranma asked.

Akane snapped her head torward Ranma. She looked at him with disgust.

"I presume your Ranma?" She spat.

"Uh, yeah. Ranma Saotome, thats me."

Dr. Baudois had gone off to visit a neighboring patients room, so it was only Akane and Ranma.

"And," Akane said, her head held high, "I'm not Akane. I'm Rika Nakamura."

**To Be Continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

Akane Be Okay! Ch. 4 

Ranma stared at Akane in disbelief.

"R-Rika? What?"

"Yes. Your friend here has a nice body. I should like to keep it for some time."

"No! Give Akane back!" Ranma shouted. The doctor came in, confused at Ranma's outburst.

"Ranma, are you okay? I think you should leave for now... Akane is going to be discharged later. So, go get some rest, okay?" Dr. Baudois gave Ranma an uncertain smile, and pointed torwards the door.

"Okay..." Ranma replied sadly.

Ranma walked out the door, and turned around to see Akane, or "Rika" give him a cold, demeaning smile.

Ranma ran to see Cologne and Shampoo. _Cologne __will __help __me__... __I __hope__... _Ranma thought to himself as he ran.

He burst through the doors of the noodle shop, and found Cologne waiting for him at the counter.

"Hello Ranma!" He heard Shampoo yell from the back. She emerged wearing her signature chinese outfit with an apron.

"Hello future son-in-law, here about Akane I presume?" Cologne said. She looked up at Ranma, and nodded, taking note of his flustered appearance.

"Shes possessed by a ghost named Rika!" Ranma yelled in a sudden outburst.

"Hm, Rika? Sounds familiar... anyway, we need to get the ghost out."

"No, you don't say!" Ranma spat back, rolling his eyes.

Cologne hopped over to a brown, antique chest on her giant cane. She pulled out a year book from the chest, a school year book.

"This was my year book from my high school days," Cologne said.

"Um, why?" Ranma asked puzzled.

Cologne didn't answer. She simply flipped through the pages till she pointed to a picture of a beautiful girl with past the shoulder length black hair, dark lips, and dark eyes. The heading read, "Rika Nakamura."

"N-no way," Ranma said.

Cologne shook her head.

"Oh, Nakamura. What happened to you? She was an old friend. She actually died, I'm not sure what she wants with the living..." Cologne muttered.

"She never really got over herself..." Cologne continued.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, still confused.

"Well, she loved a certain someone, but he never loved her back," Cologne said, her eyes distant.

Ranma thought to himself, and asked, "but why Akane?"

"She probably chose Akane because she was in emotional distress, or lovesick. That would make Akane an easy target, most likely because they share a similar feeling."

_Akane__... __love sick__? __What__? __Maybe __I __hurt __her__... _

"Is she going to be discharged today?"

"Yeah"

***a few hours later, Ranma, Cologne, and the others are waiting to take Akane, or should I say Rika, home.***

Dr. Baudois held Akanes hand and lead her to the front desk. Ranma and the others waited anxiously for Akane. Ranma and Cologne had informed the others about the situation, so they were prepared for Akane-however when they saw her they couldn't believe their eyes. She wore a long, black dress. Her hair was elegantly pinned back with a black rose and her make-up was the same as earlier-oxblood lipstick with elegant black eyeshadow for her eyes.

Ranma gulped as "Rika" approached him.

"Why, hello." She said. Her voice held a note of nobelity.

Cologne approached her, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to take you home." Cologne said firmly.

"Good," Rika replied.

The group walked out of the hospital, and began walking back to the Tendo house.

Cologne motioned for Ranma to stay back with her for a few moments.

"Listen close future son-in-law... this is the only way, but know that when you do this you are still faithful to my Shampoo."

"Um, yeah, sure, so what do I have to do?"

"You have to kiss Akane."

"Wha... WHAT?!" Ranma felt his heart beat faster. _K__-__kiss__?! __No __way__... __I__'__m __not __r__-__ready__..._

**To ****Be ****Continued****! **


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry, I haven't updated in months! I have a feeling this chapter is sloppy, so please, any input would be great :-) **please don't be very negative, helpful advice is best ^.^**

Akane, BeOkay! Ch. 5

Ranma resumed walking. His cheeks were increasingly becoming red.

_I__, __I __have __to __kiss __her__!? _Ranma thought over and over to himself.

Shampoo and Cologne looked over at Ranma, and they whispered to each other.

"I never see Ranma blush for me!" Shampoo exclaimed over a whisper.

"Well, love is a complicated thing," Cologne said quietly, a grin spread on her face. She ignored Shampoo's lecture on how Ranma was "hers", and "hers" only.

The group walked into the Tendo residence, and Kasumi went into the kitchen to begin dinner. Shampoo and Cologne briefly stepped in to say hello, but then left. Nabiki went to her room. It was only Ranma and "Rika" left outside the front door.

To Ranma's surprise, Rika approached him. (**Writers Note** remember guys, Rika is possessing Akane's body, so when picturing Rika just picture Akane in dark makeup and a dark dress.)

Rika placed her hand on Ranma's mouth, and the other hand on his neck. She backed him against a wall, and smiled.

"Don't think your going to have your Akane back. I'm really liking this body... so just keep in mind next time if you try anything funny, I'll close my hand."

Ranma gulped, and felt Akanes strong, thin fingers around his neck slightly tighten. _She__'__s __not __kidding__... _he thought.

Rika let go of Ranma and strutted into the household. She ran upstairs to Akane's room and locked the door.

Ranma entered the household in a daze. He looked into his reflection in a hanging picture, and noticed where "Rika's" fingers had been. She had left slight purple marks on his neck.

The next day was a Saturday. Ranma woke up, and went to the bathroom, feeling his neck for the bruises. They still hurt.

He walked out and down to the dining room. There sat Rika, dressed in an ankle length black velvet dress, with lace adorning the top. The minute she saw Ranma, she scowled, and her hands clenched.

"You."

Ranma gulped, his hand instinctively going to his throat.

"Yeah, it's me..."

"Okay, lets sit down, eat some breakfast peacefully," Kasumi blurted out in the silence. Rika sat with dignity, sitting on her knees with her hands in her lap. Ranma nervously sat opposite from her. _How __do __I __kiss __her__, __when __she __wants __to __freaking __strangle __me__! _Ranma thought.

Without thinking, Ranma said aloud, "why do you have to be so darn stupid Akane!"

Just then, Rika winced. She looked back up then, the hate in her eyes had increased.

"Hey, you okay?" Ranma asked, confused at her response.

"Shut up."

"I'm trying to be nice, my gosh! You're still the same ugly tomboy as before-nothing has changed!"

Rika then bent over and clutched her stomach, she was wincing in pain.

She then, to Ranma's surprise, got up and pointed at him defiantly.

"I HATE you Ranma Saotome! You make me feel like crap!"

Rika stepped back and covered her mouth.

"I... I didn't say that..."

_Wait__... __didn__'__t __Cologne __say __something __about __being__ "__lovesick__"? _Ranma recalled.

"Wait, thats it!" Ranma then exclaimed, " Rika's lovesick!"

Everyone at the table stared at Ranma.

"What?" Nabiki asked.

"Cologne said Akane might be lovesick, so she was possessed by a ghost or something with similar feelings."

Rika looked at Ranma in disgust.

"Me, _lovesick__?!_ For what!?"

At that moment, Cologne and Shampoo jumped in through the open backyard door, nodding her head. They had been listening the whole time.

"Good job son-in-law, you figured it out." Cologne nodded, "it took you long enough."

Cologne hopped over to Rika's side, and looked her square in the eyes.

"Rika, don't pretend you don't know."

Beads of sweat were building on Rika's forehead, and her hands began to shake.

"Stop."

"Yes, that boy again? Naoko Misora?"

"STOP!" Rika yelled and began to cry, her hands were pressed to her ears.

"Just stop it!"

"Wait, Rika," Ranma said in a small voice, outstretching a hand in her direction. Rika ran out the door into the street.

Cologne nodded in Ranma's direction.

"You know what to do."

Ranma ran after her. She had ran full speed till Ranma caught her by the shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"You should say something instead of being a jerk about it"

Rika blushed, ripping herself out of Ranma's arms. She punched him in the eye, and Ranma stumbled back. He didn't react.

"You wouldn't care!"

_That __sounded __a __lot __like __Akane__,_ Ranma said to himself. _Rika__'__s __hurt__, __by __this __Naoko __guy__._

"If I didn't care, would I have run after you?"

Ranma then faced Rika straight to her eyes. She was blushing vigorously. He put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in.

_I__'__m __actually __gonna __do __it__... _Ranma thought. His heart began to beat quicker. _Okay__, 1... 2... __now__!_

Ranma leaned in, pressing his lips to Rika's. Rika tried to pull away, but Ranma held on.

_I__'__m __sorry __Akane__... __for __hurting __you__... _Ranma thought. He pulled away, to find Akane's body limp and lifeless.

**To ****be ****continued****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Chapter**

Akane, BeOkay! Ch. 6

**authors note: while writing this I was listening to Inuyasha's battle theme... hehe :3**

Ranma awoke nervously from not being able to sleep the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about Akane. Cologne, as soon as he brought Akane back home, took her from him and told him to go to sleep.

He kept glancing nervously at the window. _Should __I __go __down__... __wait__, __why __am __I __still __lying __here__!_

Ranma jumped up and ran full speed towards the door, down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Akane!" Ranma half shouted.

At the table was sitting Nabiki, Kasumi, Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome, and Akane. The real Akane.

"No way..." Ranma whispered. He wanted to hug her, and cry, but she looked at him confused.

"What?" Akane asked.

"Um... what do you mean?" Ranma mumbled, staring at her wide-eyed. What was that whole commotion about to her, nothing?! And... the kiss. Ranma blushed.

Kasumi stood up and walked to the kitchen, motioning Ranma to come with her.

"Ranma, Akane doesn't remember anything."

"Wha... what!?" Ranma sharply whispered. "Seriously!?"

"All she remembers is passing out in the ambulance. We called Cologne, she said it was to be expected."

Ranma was speechless. The kiss? For nothing? Everything? He almost wanted Akane to remember the kiss... he had put his whole heart into it.

"But remember! When I called her ugly, she... she awoke or something and spoke back!"

"She doesn't remember Ranma, we tried. She just looks at us funny."

The both of them walked back into the dining room, where Akane was sipping her tea.

"Hey," Akane mumbled, "so what's going on?"

Everyone at the table looked at each other. To their surprise, Ranma spoke.

"Nothing. At the hospital you were talking in your sleep about a girl named Rika. Thats it really."

"Oh, yeah. I remember having weird dreams..." Akane mentioned.

Ranma looked at the ground. _She __doesn__'__t __remember __any __of __it__._

Mr. Tendo, sensing the gloom, stood up and clapped.

"I've decided to treat everyone out for dinner in celebration of Akane's wellbeing. It'll be fun!" He began to nervously chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why not?" Kasumi replied, smiling in Ranma's direction.

Later that evening, Mr. Tendo resolved to go to Cologne and Shampoo's noodle shop because they were offering a free dinner (mainly so Shampoo could see Ranma).

Everyone sat down at the table, when Ranma heard someone call his name.

"What? Was that you?" Ranma turned around to see a middle aged woman looking at him like he was crazy.

"No. Your hearing things..." The lady replied, later mumbling "weirdo" loud enough for Ranma to hear.

Again Ranma heard something, someone was calling his name from outside the shop.

"I'll be right back, you can start eating."

Akane looked at Ranma worriedly, _what __happened__..._

"Who's there!?" Ranma whispered sharply, so as to not catch the attention of the people inside the noodle shop.

"Hi Ranma."

Ranma's eyes widened, and he stepped back. It was Rika, in her real form. She was floating right in front of him. Her hair was pitch black, down to her hips, and her face was still somewhat like Akane's.

"Uh, hey Rika," Ranma nervously stuttered.

"Back there, when you kissed me," Rika started, "you weren't kissing _me_ were you?"

Ranma anxiously scratched his hand, "what do you mean? I, ha ha, I don't understand what you mean..."

Rika smiled, pointing a ghostly finger at Akane.

"Thats who you kissed, and she doesn't remember."

Ranma gulped. What was she going to do?

"I was once in love Ranma," Rika leaned down to where her lips were brushing against his ear.

"I'll give her back the memories." At that moment, Rika smiled wide, and began to disintegrate

"But, wait," Ranma yelled, "I don't know if I... want her to remember..." Ranma began trailing off as he saw Akane gasp, and then glare at Ranma from the noodle shop.

"Oh no..."

Ranma looked up to see the last of Rika disappear into the night sky.

"Good luck Ranma Saotome," she winked, "you'll need it."

**The****End****!**

**I'm still not sure if I like this ending... any feedback on how or if I should change it would be really appreciated!**


End file.
